1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to leash-controllable dog harnesses adapted to inhibit a dog from straining against the leash, and more particularly to protective sleeves for such harnesses.
2. Status of Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,369, 5,359,964 and 5,329,885 there are disclosed various embodiments of a leash-controllable dog harness adapted to inhibit a dog from straining against the leash, without however producing a chocking action.
As pointed out in my prior patents, when a dog strains against a leash, it may in doing so wrest the leash from the hands of its master who then loses control of the dog. Should the master hold tightly onto the strained leash, he may then be pulled to the ground or be otherwise upset, with possible damaging consequences.
In the dog harnesses disclosed in my prior patents, the harness includes cables which pass through the respective left and right foreleg crotches of the dog. The arrangement is such that when the leash which is coupled to the cables is strained, the cables then ride up the crotches to engage the highly-sensitive foreleg pits and impose pressure thereon, the greater the strain, the greater the pressure. This pressure produces discomfort, and the dog is therefore induced to relieve this discomfort by relaxing the strain.
As pointed out in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,965, when the cables of the harness which pass through the foreleg crotches of the dog are tightened, they then rub against the skin of the dog, and with continued use of harness this action may cause chafing or irritation of the skin. To prevent such chafing without however interfering with the ability of the harness to control the dog, mounted on each cable in the region of the related crotch is a protective sleeve.
The sleeve disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,965 is composed of an inner liner formed of woven or knitted nylon or a similar smooth fabric, on which is anchored a coat of a natural fleece-like material, such as Sherpa, casmere wool or other soft, non-abrading natural material.
We have found that protective sleeves of the type disclosed in my prior patent are hospitable to vermin and serve as a breeding ground for the eggs and larvae of fleas and other vermin. Adult fleas of both sexes eat only blood and are external parasites to dogs. Flea eggs usually nest in the coat of a dog, the larvae feeding on organic material or the feces of adult fleas. Fleas of the type found on dogs also attack and infect humans. Hence a protective sleeve for a dog harness which is hospitable to vermin has serious drawbacks.
And while one can wash a sleeve of this type to remove vermin therefrom, when the outer coat of the protective sleeve is a natural fleece, this sleeve is difficult to wash and clean thoroughly. Also if the sleeve is dyed to impart an attractive color thereto, a natural fleece is not color fast, and the dye tends to stain the dog's skin or hair.